


Sentimental Some Will Say

by islandgirl



Series: A Very Buddie Christmas [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Caring Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Christmas, Family Feels, M/M, Maddie Buckley is a Good Sister, Mentioned Maddie Buckley, Pre-Relationship, Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandgirl/pseuds/islandgirl
Summary: Just on the outside of the chaos, though, a lone figure in turn-out gear stands, face upturned to the twinkling lights strung on the awning above him. There’s a tranquility surrounding him, completely undisturbed by those rushing around him.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: A Very Buddie Christmas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062560
Comments: 5
Kudos: 95
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Sentimental Some Will Say

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by ["Christmas Just Does This To Me" by Matt Wertz](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EaVs-K3ZANQ&ab_channel=MattWertz)  
>  _Sentimental some will say  
>  But it’s always been this way  
> And I’m shining like the tensile on the tree …  
> Oh, and Christmas just does this  
> Hits me where the heart is  
> Christmas just does this to me_

The rain has given way to a fine mist that continues to soak everything in its path. The winds have died down, but there is a distinct chill in the air that has everyone burrowing deeper into their coats and scarves as they move a little faster through the streets, eyes not seeing the beauty around them.

Tiny white lights climb like ivy up the trees and are strung across the streets like banners, raindrops clinging to them make them glitter and shimmer like ice. Every lamp post is wrapped in garland and adorned with a wreath, red bows on each of them. Somewhere, jingle bells clatter softly. It’d be a peaceful sight if not for the snarl of traffic slowing down to gawk at the flashing lights of the firetruck pulled up in front of a store front, firefighters moving at fast clips with equipment in hand.

Just on the outside of the chaos, though, a lone figure in turn-out gear stands, face upturned to the twinkling lights strung on the awning above him. There’s a tranquility surrounding him, completely undisturbed by those rushing around him.

“Buckley!”

A blush steals over the man’s cheeks as he looks away from the glittering lights. He ducks his head down, plopping his helmet back on as he jogs the few steps back over to the bustle of activity.

It’s been a long day, and an even longer week, for the team. With Christmas just around the corner, the bustle of the holiday season is in full swing which can only mean one thing. Their calls have gone up exponentially. People falling off ladders putting up last minute decorations, cars sliding off roads in the rainy weather that burst through the area, dozens of kitchen related injuries and small fires from those brave enough to try new recipes, minor injuries from fights in stores and parking lots over toys or parking spaces.

It’s crazy, but it’s what always precipitates the joyful holiday. And today is no exception. Two more shoppers have gotten into a scuffle in a store, leading to one of them getting caught in the automatic door. It should have been simple, but the woman stuck refused to let them cut her coat so they had to take the whole door off to get her free.

“Sorry Cap,” Buck offers sheepishly. It’s not like he meant to get distracted, but well, it was a beautiful sight and for a moment he got lost in it.

Bobby doesn’t look all that annoyed. In fact, he looks slightly amused as he quirks an eyebrow at Buck, just waiting for an explanation. Several other pairs of eyes are flicked in his direction as well.

“I’ve just …” Buck sighs softly, eyes glancing over to the warm glow of the lights once again. A feeling of nostalgia settles in his chest. He remembers being little, laying under their Christmas tree with Maddie, peering up at the lights through the evergreen branches as she told him all about Santa and his elves, weaving a magical Christmas tale that left him wide-eyed. It’s a moment he holds dear to his heart, a moment he’s never shared with anyone other than her because that’s the only feeling of home he’s ever know. Maddie meant being surrounded by love and a feeling of belonging, Christmas only seemed to amplify that feeling even more.

“I’ve just always loved the feeling of Christmas,” Buck tells them honestly, eyes still fixed to the lights above them.

Maybe it’s the pure innocence in his voice when he says it. Or the open look of wonder on his face, blue eyes shining. Maybe it’s a Christmas miracle. Whatever the reason, when Buck finally looks at his team again, there are no snarky comments about being sentimental. No rolled eyes or laughter at his expense. Just soft, fond smiles on the faces of his team.

Bobby gives his shoulder a squeeze, something akin to fatherly love on his face before he breaks the spell transfixing them all.

“All right, let’s grab the last of the gear and get out of here.”

Buck heads back into the shop, Eddie and Bobby at his back, as they make one final sweep of the store. This time, Buck makes sure to avert his eyes from the stunning silver and white Christmas tree standing tall in the front window. It was beautiful, Buck knew, and he could stare at it for a while, memorizing all the shiny ornaments adorning its branches, but he had to be careful now. Bobby was amused the first time, but Buck wasn’t about to test his luck again.

When they step back out of the store, it’s to hear the clatter of jingle bells much louder this time. Around the corner comes Santa Claus. His cheeks are rosy from the chill in the air, a cheerful smile on his face, barely visible through his big billowy beard, as he jangles his bells and hands out candy canes to everyone he passes. When he comes upon the firemen, he stops and tips his head.

“Merry Christmas.”

Santa holds out a candy cane to Buck, a smile on his face. Buck starts to reach for it, then thinks better of the move and lets his hand drop. He casts a quick glance over his shoulder to Bobby’s unreadable expression before he looks away.

“Thanks anyway, Santa,” he offers with a smile. “Merry Christmas.”

He steps passed, tucking his head down as he climbs into the truck. It isn’t until they are well into the drive that he realizes an uncomfortable stillness has fallen over everyone. When he dares to look up, he finds several gazes glancing in his direction, faces different levels of curiosity. But while everyone else looks away from his dejected posture, Eddie openly stares, a small crinkle between his brows. Eddie’s foot slides across the small space between them, legs bumping together. It’s enough to make Buck smile and return the tap.

“So what is it about Christmas that you like so much? The lights? The presents? The big man in the red suit?” Chim asks finally, breaking the silent spell that had fallen over all of them at Buck’s sudden quietness.

Buck chuckles softly, rolling his eyes. “All of it, I guess.”

He considers all of them for a moment. The fond exasperation on Bobby’s face and the soft smile on Hen’s. The teasing tone in Chim’s voice as he grins at him from across the truck. Eddie’s quiet support and open interest on his face as Buck speaks. It loosens Buck’s ironclad grip on his Christmas memories and lets a little more of himself slip free into the world to take up residence in someone else’s heart.

“Maddie loves Christmas. She made it so magical when I was growing up,” Buck can feel the wistful smile pulling at his face as he remembers. “We used to lay under the Christmas tree at night and look up at the lights while Maddie told me bedtime stories. Guess I like looking at them.” He offers with an embarrassed chuckle. He ducks his head, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously at the ripple of soft laughter the carries through the headset.

It isn’t until Eddie’s knee taps his again that Buck finally draws the courage to look up. Two candy canes are held in a pro-offered hand, a smile tugging at Eddie’s lips as he holds them out to Buck. Buck stares at him, dumbfounded, fingers slowly curling around one of them.

“I hope you brought enough to share,” Chim pipes up, eyes bouncing between the two of them.

“Nope,” Eddie grins, unwrapping his own and popping one end of the peppermint stick in his mouth. “Guess you aren’t on the nice list.”

Hen laughs, Chim mutters something suspiciously close to “rude” under his breath, while Bobby just shakes his head in amusement. Buck grins at Eddie, opening his own candy cane. If he presses his knees into Eddie’s just a little further, no one seems to notice except for Eddie.

A warm smile curls the corner of Eddie’s lips, eyes crinkling at the corners as he murmurs, “Merry Christmas, Buck.”

Sitting in the back of the firetruck with the rest of the team around him, laughing and watching the glow of the city blur by just a few days before Christmas, a feeling blossoms in Buck’s chest. It feels like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas lights are my favorite thing about Christmas. It's magical.
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cptmeatball)


End file.
